flavor_townfandomcom-20200214-history
The Constitution of the Kingdom of Flavor Town
The Constitution of the Kingdom of Flavor Town is the governing document of the Kingdom of Flavor Town. It is presented in it's entirety below: We the founders of The Kingdom of Flavor Town hereby declare: 1.) If a land, village, path, structure, or any other form of matter is declared as property of Flavor Town, The Kingdom of Flavor Town, or any other marker insinuating a claim of The Kingdom of Flavor Town, that matter will henceforth be a part of The Kingdom of Flavor Town. 2.) The ruling and governing body of The Kingdom of Flavor Town shall be The Council of Leaders. The positions inside of this council are as follows: The Two High Kings, Leader of Military and Kingdom Defense, Leader of Divine Affairs, Leader of Internal Affairs, and the Leader of Law Enforcement. 2a.) The council will function as such: Each Leader can introduce legislation based on their field of expertise. The council will vote on introduced legislation, and if said legislation passes it will go to The Two High Kings for approval. What happens if the legislation is vetoed is covered in 2b. Laws that will be passed will be legislation applicable to people and organizations such as, churches, businesses, and other such bodies, actions that will not be long lasting may be enacted by the Leaders themselves. What these actions can be are defined in later sections of this article. 2b.) The Two High Kings will be the primary governing bodies. Both will be granted one veto per legislation passed by the rest of the council. If over two-thirds of the council vote to overthrow the veto, then the legislation will be passed as originally planned. Other duties of The Two High Kings include: General overseeing of the kingdom, relations with other kingdoms and/or governing bodies, and extending the borders of the kingdom. This extension need not be performed by kings but delegated by them. If a Leader is under Royal Review they will be closely overseen by one of The Two High Kings. Every decision they make will have to be approved by the king until the Leader of Internal Affairs deems the Leader to be of use to the people. If the Leader of Internal Affairs is under Royal Review they will stay under said review for a minimum of four years. After four years have passed, the king observing the Leader may choose when to release him or her from Royal Review. 2c.) The Leader of Military and Kingdom Defense is the main leader in charge of security of the kingdom. He or she will be in charge of the military and all of the soldiers and equipment that come with it. Any military attack will have to be passed by at least one of the High Kings. If the Leader deems the situation urgent or the kingdom is under attack, then they may act without the Kings’ consent. If at least one King and half The Council of Leaders determine that the situation was not urgent, the Leader may be punished in whatever way the council may deem fit. This punishment will have to be agreed upon by at least two-thirds of the council but does not require a vote from the Kings. 2d.) The Leader of Divine Affairs will be dealing in the defense and negotiation with and regarding divine beings and affairs. The Leader may take military action against divine threats with the permission of The Leader of Military and Kingdom Defense. This will not require the consent of either of The Two High Kings. Divine Affairs also include the protection of religious freedom within the kingdom. The Leader must also attempt to diffuse tension among religious groups, however the religious leader has no right or authority to attempt to change any theology. 2e.) The Leader of Internal Affairs will be involved in keeping the peace within The Kingdom of Flavor Town. These duties include: Keeping the peace between individual governing bodies absorbed by The Kingdom of Flavor Town, getting a general census of how citizens of the kingdom or “condiments” feel about the current state of the kingdom, and working with the Leader of Law Enforcement to make sure that justice is delivered equally and fairly. While the council is not required to listen to the opinions of the people, it his highly suggested that they do as the council is meant to bring prosperity throughout The Kingdom of Flavor Town while also annexing as many other kingdoms, villages, and towns as possible. If the people of the kingdom do not feel they are being properly heard or represented, they may submit a Formal Complaint to Customer Service. These complaints must be leader specific and have a valid reason. Formal Complaints may be picked up at any municipal building. They must be mailed to The Kingdom of Flavor Town Headquarters. If one leader gets over half the population to submit a Formal Complaint about them they will be put into Royal Review. The procedure for Royal Review is covered in 2b. 2f.) The Leader of Law Enforcement is in charge of the police force. The Leader will work with The Leader of Internal Affairs to ensure the equal enforcement of the law. He or she will also be in charge of creating new training programs and hiring the law staff under him or her. The Leader will also determine the equipment used by the officers for various areas of the kingdom. If the entire council determines this loadout to be insufficient in protecting The Kingdom of Flavor Town, then in a unanimous vote they may negotiate a new organization of the officers. The kings may suggest or help negotiate, but they cannot veto or vote on this matter. 2g.) Despite all of this The Overseer may veto any legislation they see fit. This legislation will have no opportunity to pass unless a new Overseer is introduced, but to keep things fair and balanced, they do not get a vote on the council. 2h.) Any member of the council without a defined position described in this constitution will be placed on the Flavor Town Advisory Board. The Flavor Town Advisory Board does not have any specific job, but they are able to debate and vote on introduced legislation. Those on the Flavor Town Advisory Board may not introduce their own legislation, but they may work with other leaders in order to do so. 2ha.) The Flavor Town Advisory Board is a part time position. Legislation may be passed without their vote. 2hb.) To be on the Flavor Town Advisory Board one does not need to be of royal blood, like the leaders, but simply needs to have an authorized signature on this document. 3.) Succession of positions will be passed down through blood heir. If a founder or current leader in power has more than one heir, then the position will be handed down to the eldest child. If said child is deemed to be unfit to rule, then the parent of said child will determine a more fit heir. This choice will have to be chosen from the other children of the leader. If said leader only had one child or every child is unfit to rule, then a successor may be chosen outside of the bloodline however this is highly frowned upon. Despite said frowning upon an unfit leader is even more highly frowned upon. 4.) Any attempts by radical organizations, villages, or previously existing kingdoms to secede from The Kingdom of Flavor Town will be met with as much military force required to prevent said secession. This will then start a military occupation of the surrounding areas. Said occupation will last from one to five years depending on the severity of the rebellion. If at least half of The Council of Leaders believes this occupation should last longer, then it may be extended in year-long increments. 5.) Expansion is key to the survival of The Kingdom of Flavor Town. It is highly recommended that The Two High Kings push for as much expansion as possible. There is no limit to the scope of the kingdom, so it only makes sense that the rulers of this fair land push the kingdom to the edges of the known universe and beyond. 6.) If it is believed that this constitution does not provide an adequate description of the duties required by the leaders of this kingdom or if for any other reason change is needed, amendments may be made to this document. For an amendment to pass it must be approved by at least half of The Council of Leaders and signed by both of The Two High Kings. If an amendment gets Formal Complaints from at least half of the population, then it shall be revoked immediately. 7.) Any and all documents, legislation, or any other form of a governing article in conflict with The Constitution of The Kingdom of Flavor Town are hereby declared null and void. We the founders and Leaders of The Kingdom of Flavor Town hold the previous sentiments to be true, and we believe that these rules and guidelines will propel our great kingdom to a long and prosperous life. The signing of this document confirms all that is stated thus far to be the one and only true law of The Kingdom of Flavor Town. Once all founding Leaders have signed, the new era of The Kingdom of Flavor Town shall begin, and this constitution shall be law.